


Radioactive

by SunsetQueens



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetQueens/pseuds/SunsetQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After freeing the vampires at the compound, Eric flies into the air, leaving Pam and Willa with the others. But he finds himself drawn back to Bon Temps and something he’s missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.  
> Summary: After freeing the vampires at the compound, Eric flies into the air, leaving Pam and Willa with the others. But he finds himself drawn back to Bon Temps and something he's missing.  
> A/N: Needless to say we hated the season 6 finale as well. Barely an hour had passed when we started writing this. So here you go, the way we think the season finale should have gone. It's unbeataed, so any mistakes are our own.

**Radioactive**

  
Pam’s eyes were drawn to the sky; if she were to breathe it would have been caught in her throat. While her bond with Eric had shown him as busy, occupied, and resolved, she just realized it was coming closer. She was standing in the tree line, watching the demented vampires enjoying the daylight, when she felt him. Her face turned upward to see Eric sitting on the limbs above her head. Pam levitated her body upwards, demonstrating her ability to fly to her maker.

Eric stared at his child as she drew nearer to him. He could hear the words of his beloved sister in his ears, "Pamela and Willa. You saw in them what you saw in me. Let them walk beside you. They want to." Eric forced a smile as Pam hovered in front of him, but the pain of losing his sister and last link to Godric was clear in his eyes. He was hurting badly and he didn't know how to stop the pain.

“You came!” Pam said, her voice actually light at seeing him again. 

Eric nodded but said nothing. The truth was he wasn't sure why he was there. He hadn't intended to go to Bill's; it was the last place he wanted to be, but he felt something draw him to the area. 

Pam sat herself on a large branch across from him. “I thought you were leaving."

"I was," Eric said finally, as he ran his eyes over the celebrating vampires.

“Well, what made you come here?” she asked. Her eyes were blood-rimmed as she examined him closely.

"I don't know," Eric answered truthfully, turning his head to look at her. "I felt something drawing me here."

“Sookie,” Pam said with a sigh. “She was just here.”

"Sookie," Eric repeated confusion filling his voice as he thought about his little blonde fairy. He had felt some strange things from her over the last few days, but he'd been too consumed by vampire camp and Nora to properly pay attention to it.

“Yes. The fairy twat you’ve obsessed over for years,” Pam declared, rolling her eyes. “She spoke with the heathen and Violet before heading to the cemetery.”

Eric stared in the direction of the cemetery as he tapped into the bond he shared with Sookie. His brow furrowed as Sookie's feelings washed over him. He could feel her sadness, her hurting, and her resolve. Pushing himself off his perch, Eric hovered in the air briefly before slowly lowering himself to the ground and making his way towards the cemetery.

Pam watched and sighed before going to her child’s side. “Having fun?” she asked Tara as Eric faded out of sight.

At the cemetery, only Sookie’s scent remained. 

Taking a sample of the air, Eric traced Sookie's scent through the cemetery. He wasn't surprised when it lead him towards the gravestones of her parents. He knew the portal to the fae realm was there having breached it earlier himself, but he wondered why Sookie had returned there after everything was sorted out. 

“Sook wait--” he heard Jason call out. A vampire about his own age was with him. “Yer not Sook!” Jason said when they reached Eric.

"Astute as ever I see," Eric replied, as he sized up the other vampire.

“Hell yeah I’m a cute,” Jason replied, “but it’s kinda awkward you’re sayin’ so.” He looked around quickly; “have you seen Sook? I need to stop her. That fuck Bill traded her to Warlow, the motherfucker who killed our parents.”

Eric's head snapped around and his eyes fixed on Jason as the words registered with him. "Traded her to Warlow," he snarled, as red hot anger washed over him. "Compton!" A growl tore from Eric's throat as he sped away back towards Bill's house. Eric had already lost Nora because of Bill's need for power and he would be damned if he was going to lose Sookie.

Speeding up to Bill's house, Eric ignored all the vampires who were still celebrating in the front yard as he raced up the porch and kicked the door open. He called Pam and Willa to him as he burst into Bill's office. An inhuman roar echoed through the property as he heard Bill explaining to Jessica what he had done and how sorry he was. Crossing the short distance, Eric wrapped his hand around Bill's throat, lifted him out of his chair and slammed him against the wall.

"What did you do to Sookie?" Eric asked, his tone harsh and demanding.

Violet was carrying Jason bridal style as they sped after Eric, coming into the room to see Eric lifting Bill in the air.

“I did what needed to be done. I’m not proud of it, but there was no other way,” Bill struggled out.

"Bullshit," Eric snarled, as he tightened his grip on Bill. "You did what you always do. You used Sookie. You sit in here and pretend to be the saviour of the vampires while feigning remorse about the sacrifices you had to make, when the truth is, it's never you who has to sacrifice anything. It's always the people around you, who you claim to love. So tell me, Almighty One, what did you do with Sookie?"

“I traded her. Warlow’s blood for Sookie. He’s probably turning her as we speak,” Bill sneered. Without Lilith’s powers he was very weak compared to the millennium-old vampire.

Pulling Bill away from the wall, Eric threw him across the room as he let out a roar. 

"Motherfucker," Tara snarled, as she entered the room with Pam and Willa, having heard what Bill had done. "Sook shoulda staked your ass when you first met."

“Damn right,” Jason said with a nod, tapping Violet on the shoulder to put him down from where he was still held bridal style. When she placed him on his feet he said, “We gotta do something. That’s my sister. I ain’t gonna let that motherfucker take her away like he did my parents.”

“You won’t be able to get to her,” Bill said, lifting himself up. “You need fairy light to get to them.”

"Billy, Billy, Billy," Eric said, as he stalked towards the much younger vampire. "You seem to have forgotten I have gotten into that realm once already and I know how to get there again."

Jessica crouched before her maker and James was suddenly there, hearing her cry out. It was silly, really, that this young vampire would try to take on a thousand year old vampire. "Look," she said, "while you're all wastin' time here who knows what's happenin' there."

“She has a point,” Tara admitted reluctantly. “We need to save Sookie. He,” she sneered in Bill’s direction, “can wait for later.” 

“Bill, you told me to help you keep your humanity when you came back here. Don’t make a failure outa me now,” Jess said, turning to her sire. “Help them. That’s what you woulda done -- anything to help Sookie.”

Bill sighed and looked away to the floor. 

"Fuckin' coward," Tara spat, shaking her head in disgust at Bill.

"Bill is not as godly as he once was," Eric said realizing that Bill had lost whatever power the blood of Lilith had given him. He had easily overpowered the Civil War veteran, something he couldn't do just a few short hours before. "He is once again useless."

“That don’t matter,” Jason said, glaring Compton. “How’d you get to that fairy place last time?” he questioned Eric.

"I used the blood of a fairy..." Eric paused as a plan slowly began to form in his mind. "She was young, pretty, and blonde. I'm sure I could find her again."

“I ain’t drinkin’ no fairy blood!” Jason replied.

"You wouldn't have to," Eric said. "The girl could open the portal and take us all there. But first we need to find her. Anyone know where she might be?"

“Andy,” Jess said, looking at Jason. “His daughter’s a fairy.”

“Come sweetheart,” Violet said, glaring at the redhead. “I’ll take you.”

"Jason, get the girl to help," Eric ordered, slipping into leader mode. "Pam, round up as many vampires as you can to help. And, Bill," he turned to face him, "pray that Sookie is alright. Because I swear on Nora's death if she isn't you will be meet the true death."

“Let’s go!” Jason called, as he was tossed onto Violet’s back and clung onto her.

Eric glared at Bill before speeding out the house. If he would have stayed any longer he would have killed him. He shook his head as he stopped in front of Sookie's house. Once again Bill had proven that he would sacrifice anyone just to stay on top.

Pam wasn’t far behind her maker bringing Tara, Willa, Jess, and James with her. Bill sadly trailed along too. “As soon as Jason comes back we’re all ready,” she said to him.

"Good," Eric said. He took a minute to stare up at Sookie's house and remember better times before turning to face them. "Warlow is over six thousand years old and is the fairy/vampire hybrid child of Lilith. He is stronger and faster than us of all so I shouldn't have to tell you to be careful."

“Fine,” Pam said blandly. “Anything else?”

"Get Sookie out and make sure she is safe," Eric ordered, his tone firm.

Ten minutes later, Violet was there carrying Jason on her back, Adilyn against her body, her legs around her waist, and Andy like a sack, under one arm.

"Did you fill them in on what is going on?" Eric asked, directing the question to Jason as he put himself between them all. He kept a close watch on Willa to make sure she was tempted to attack the fairy. The last thing he wanted at that point was for his child to drain Adilyn.

“Of course!” Jason said, slightly offended. “I had to get ‘em here, didn’ I?”

"No offense meant," Eric replied. Turning his gaze to Adilyn, he asked, "You will open the portal for us?"

“Well I wanna make sure Jason’s sister is okay. So I will,” Adilyn responded.

"Okay," Eric replied with a nod. "Jason, I want you, the fairy, her father, and your vampire to get Sookie once we get there. The rest of us will distract Warlow. Understood?"

“Rodger,” he replied. 

"Any questions?" Eric asked, casting his eyes over the rescue party.

“Yeah -- How do you expect us to get outta there once Warlow’s dead? And how do you expect us to even try to finally kill a 6,000-year-old vampire?” Tara asked annoyed.

"By any means necessary," Eric said firmly. "Failing to kill Warlow means a life for Sookie she doesn't want. And I will not let that happen. And we get out the same way we get in. With the help of the fairy."

“And if she takes Sookie out, we won’t be able to get out,” Tara supplied.

"Then perhaps the nice fairy will be kind enough to return to get us," Eric retorted. "Or we all leave together. If Warlow doesn't die I don't think it will matter much anyway."

“So no battle plan then?” Willa asked.

“This shit is wastin’ time!” Jason said, annoyed.

"Time Sookie doesn't have," Eric said. "You're either with us or not," he added, as he stared down his vampires. "But we..." He gestured between himself and Jason, "are going to get Sookie now."

The entire group went into the graveyard. “Umm…” Adilyn started unsure. “I have no clue how to do this.”

"The portal was over here," Eric said, leading her towards it. "Just try to feel around."

“She needs to use her light,” Bill said, sighing. “Fear is the easiest way to...inspire it.”

“I’m sure you’d know all about that with Sookie,” Jason growled.

Moving behind Adilyn, Eric placed a hand on her back as he sought to reassure her. "Just concentrate," he coached. 

Adilyn took a deep breath, feeling the cool pressure of Eric’s hand on her back. “Everyone touch,” she said softly. She tried to focus on her fairy side, the side that felt different and special. She took a deep breath, her human father’s warm hand held one of hers. The other half fairy’s hand held her other, and even with his vampire glaring at it, she felt strengthened by their touch, by the warm, thick, Louisiana air, by the soft grass beneath their feet. The sounds of crickets and frogs were starting as she took a deep breath and focused, bringing her light out.

"Good girl," Eric praised, as everyone linked hands.

“Ready?” Adilyn asked, but she didn’t wait for a response. Light engulfed the entire group and everyone was suddenly transported to Fairy.

Eric felt his heart drop to his stomach as he saw Sookie tied to the maypole. He swore he'd rip Warlow apart with his bare hands if he had hurt his Sookie. "Jason," he hissed, as he jerked his head in Sookie's direction telling her brother to go save her.

Before Jason could even move, Violet had gone to Sookie, pausing only slightly when she noted Warlow and felt his power. But she needed to trust the others would take care of him so she could get to her Jason.

Eric eyed Warlow carefully as he took a step forward. He could feel the power radiating off him; it put Russell Edgington to shame. He kept his eyes on Warlow as he felt the others move into position.

Violet reached Sookie just as she felt Warlow turn his attention on her. She heard the snarl but didn’t pay attention to it so she could focus on the bonds holding the blonde girl in place.

Eric crouched down and prepared to launch himself at Warlow when from the corner of his eye he saw a blur race passed him. He growled as he watched Bill throw himself at the fairy-vampire. 

Always trying to play the hero, aren't you, Bill? Eric thought.

Warlow didn’t bother with his light, choosing instead to just swing a strong arm towards Bill as he attacked, hitting him in midair and propelling him to the side and into the pond. Violet couldn’t get the binding on Sookie’s wrist undone, since it was magically sealed, so she just grabbed the ribbon above the bindings and ripped it. She grabbed Sookie as she fell, still unconscious, and carried her swiftly back to the group.

"Should we help Bill?" Tara asked, but it was clear from her tone she didn't want to.

"We have got what we came for," Eric replied indicating Sookie. "Let's get out of here."

Warlow came flying at them separating some of the vampires from the group as Violet reached Adilyn.

"Get her out of here," Eric ordered, putting himself between Warlow and Sookie. He sent a jolt of warning through the bond he shared with his children and hoped they'd understand he wanted them to protect Sookie.

Violet, Jason, Andy, Willa, and Tara grabbed hold of each other as Adilyn teleported them out. Jess was busy helping Bill to his feet while Pam and James were coming around Warlow’s other sides as he spoke to Eric.

“Truly,” Warlow said with a sneer, “do you think you can separate me from Sookie?”

"I do," Eric replied with a smirk.

While the group disappeared, Warlow just watched from the other side of Eric, shaking his head slightly. 

"Whatever deal you made with Bill is off," Eric said, trying to buy Sookie as much time as possible.

“Yet my deal wasn’t with Bill. It was with an ancient relative of Sookie’s.”

"Deal's still off," Eric replied with a shrug. "Sookie is not yours and she never will be."

“That’s not your decision,” Warlow replied. He vamped quickly across the area. “Enjoy your stay,” he said with a fangy grin before creating his own light portal.

Eric's eyes widened slightly before he dived forward. His hand hand grabbed a hold of Warlow's ankle just in time. Bill grabbed along with him, throwing Jess into a tree as he rushed. 

“Shit,” Pam said blandly as they disappeared.

Eric shook his head as he landed hard back in the Bon Temps cemetery. He scrambled to his feet just in time to see Warlow speed away towards Sookie’s house after kicking Bill’s body. “Fuck,” he swore, as he raced after him. 

Warlow flew up towards Sookie’s window, but felt himself be thrust against it as the shotgun’s shot hit him in the back. “I got ‘em!” Andy called as he watched the 6,000-year-old vampire roll down the side of the house.

"Get back," Eric yelled, as he reached the house, realizing Warlow had only been slightly stunned.

Adilyn had been moved downstairs into the cubby. Andy was down as Warlow smacked him with a backhand. Jason and Violet were upstairs with Sookie, feeding her Violet’s blood. She was just beginning to stir when Violet sped downstairs to defend them against Warlow.

Eric watched in horror as Warlow entered the house, his eyes following his every move as he tossed Violet aside with ease. Hearing the crash, Jason looked out the window before cautiously walking downstairs.

Bill ran up, stake in hand, but was unable to cross the invisible barrier of a human’s home. He struggled, trying fruitlessly to stake the old vampire still. Warlow turned to him, smirking. He tutted, “No more Lilith powers, Bill.” He sent a burst of light at the vampire, sending him soaring. Bill landed hard on the driveway unconscious.

Once Warlow turned to deal with Jason, Eric didn't spare Bill a second glance as he raced up the porch; he knew he couldn't enter the house as Sookie had rescinded his invitation the last time they spoke, but it didn't stop him trying. He banged on the invisible force preventing him from crossing the threshold. "Invite me in," he pleaded.

Sookie, still recovering in her bed, heard him through the open window. She tried desperately to draw in a breath enough to speak, but couldn’t.

"Please," Eric begged, as he gripped the door frame, his fingers splintering the wood as he stared into the house. "Sookie..."

“Come in,” she mumbled as she breathed out.

"Thank you," Eric whispered, as he felt the barrier give way and he raced into the house and up the stairs towards Sookie.

Sookie was on the bed, her eyes wide. Violet had gone downstairs and Jason had followed not long after. Neither had come back yet. 

Speeding up the stairs, Eric raced into Sookie's bedroom, "Sookie!" He cried, as he closed the short distance to the bed.

“W-where’s Jason?” Sookie asked, moving herself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Warlow has subdued him," Eric replied, as he ran his eyes over her. "He has locked him and the others in my cubby."

“Where’s Warlow now?” Sookie said, her head clearer knowing Jason needed help.

"He's still in the house, Sookie, and he's coming for you," Eric told her seeing no point in trying to sugar coat it.

“What do we do?” she asked, grabbing his arm for leverage and pushing herself up to her feet.

"Fight," Eric said simply. It was all they could do. Warlow would have to go through him to get to Sookie. He might not have stood much of a chance, but Eric was damned if Warlow would get his hands on Sookie while he was still among the undead. Sookie held her hands about 6” apart and conjured an intense ball of fae light, showing Eric she was ready and could help.

"Very handy," Eric said with a smirk, as he moved them back towards the bathroom.

“Is Jason okay?” Sookie questioned, knowing Eric could hear.

"He's fine," Eric answered, as he tapped into the blood he had inside Jason. "He's just worried and pissed off."

She was standing slightly behind him, where he had put her. But Sookie reached out her hand and stroked Eric’s bicep in thanks. “What made you come back?”

Looking over his shoulder, Eric smiled at her, "You," he told her truthfully. Sookie’s eyes widened before softening as she took in his expression. 

Footsteps were heard as Warlow walked up the stairs. He stood in the doorway to her bedroom and looked around. He walked over to the closet and took a deep breath before walking towards the bathroom. “Oh Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. In a thousand or two thousand years, you’ll learn to love me,” Warlow said.

Eric crouched down in a fighting position as he waited for Warlow. He didn't know how he was going to kill the fairy-vampire hybrid, but he swore he would. He would kill Warlow and then he and Sookie would talk. No more running or denying what was between them. It was no longer in another life. It was in this one.

“I don’t think so,” Sookie replied to Warlow right before he pushed the door to the bathroom open. 

Hoping to gain the offensive, Eric launched himself at Warlow as the bathroom door opened. He tackled the older vampire to the ground and attempted to grab his head and rip it off. Warlow, however, had known Eric was with her, having heard them speaking and smelled him in the room. He hadn’t been alive six thousand years to be taken out by one Eric Northman. Warlow smirked, wrestling with the vampire. They rolled around on the floor for a moment, breaking a bedside table as the rolled around. He didn’t let the viking get a grip on his head, instead getting him in a hold.

“I believe you owe me, Northman. You stole my blood,” Warlow said with a snarl.

"Bill me," Eric gritted out, as he drove his fist hard into Warlow's side.

Warlow shook his head, just playing with the thousand-year-old vampire as he broke Eric’s hold and pinned him to Sookie’s bedroom floor. “I’d rather take what you owe in flesh.” 

Sookie let out a scream as she blasted Warlow with light, knocking him off of Eric. A growl came from deep in his chest as Warlow looked at the burn that was healing on the right side of his chest. He stood up and walked over to Sookie. “That wasn’t very nice,” he growled, backhanding her across the face again, making her fall on the bed.

Eric roared fiercely as he saw Warlow strike Sookie, an uncontrollable rage built inside him and he leapt to his feet. His fangs snapped down as he curled his fingers into claws.

Warlow ignored Eric for the time being grabbing Sookie’s neck and holding her in the air once more. “You just don’t get it, Sookie,” he started.

Sookie clawed at Warlow's hand as her feet dangled a few feet above the ground. Her eyes were drawn to a spot over Warlow's shoulder where she could see Eric preparing to attack once more. Warlow grabbed her chin; “We need each other!”

“I can’t complete you,” Sookie struggled out.

Seeing an opening, Eric leapt at Warlow and forced him to release his hold on Sookie.

When she dropped to the floor, Sookie leaped up, coughing. Eric was holding Warlow in place as she reached down to the shards of wood Eric and Warlow had made of her bedside table. “I am not your damaged pet,” Sookie snarled. She used all of her strength to slam the wooden shard into Warlow’s chest. When he didn’t explode into goo, she screamed and used her light’s binding property, infusing it into his chest. 

“Sookie,” Warlow stuttered, looking shocked. Deep red lines of blood begin oozing from cracks that branched out along his skin. He had a pained look on his face as he exploded into a mess of smoking red vampire remains.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked, reaching for Sookie.

The fairy gulped and looked at the remains of the fairy-vampire she had been contracted to. “I’m fine,” Sookie said, stepping around what was left of Warlow. “I’m fine,” she repeated, looking up at Eric and meeting his eyes.

Reaching out his hand, Eric cupped Sookie's face, his fingers brushed over the red mark on her cheek where Warlow had struck her.

“I’ll be fine, Eric,” she repeated a bit firmer, wincing slightly as he touched the area that would definitely bruise.

There were pounding footsteps on the stairs and Jason ran in screaming, stake in hand. “Where is ‘e?” 

Eric arched a brow as he watched Jason's eyes dart around the room, completely missing the pile of vampire remains. Sookie sighed as he ran into the bathroom holding the stake, ready to attack Warlow if he was hiding in there.

"Your brother is more entertaining than I remembered," Eric chuckled.

They suddenly heard Jason cry out followed by the sound of wood on tile as he dropped the stake he was holding. “Sookie, a little help here!” Niall called out. He was holding Jason’s arms out so he couldn’t move.

“What the hell are you doing to my brother?” Sookie called.

Niall looked down, realizing he was holding his grandson rather than Warlow. “Um, well. . .” the king of fairies stammered before releasing him. “Jason, Sookie! I need help,” he said hoarsely as the void he was in began to pull him back.

Sookie shook her head as she and Jason reached for Niall and pulled him from the void and into the bathroom. They watched as the void swirled to nothingness and disappeared. Niall looked towards the bedroom, seeing Warlow’s stain on the floor and laughed, patting Jason on the shoulder.

“So,” Sookie started, “what are y’all doin’ in my bathroom?”

OoOoO  
Six Months Later

“Okay, so you’re a God?” the interviewer questioned.

Bill replied to his ‘interviewer,’ Jessica, “I was God. And I did bleed.” He smiled at her. 

“Well then,” she said, “are you insane?”

“No not at all.”

“Because I read your book, and it reads like fiction,” Jessica said smiling at the camera just like Vanna White.

“Well, Jessica, that’s what makes it such a good read,” Bill replied.

“So it’s entirely true then, Bill, that you walked into the governor's mansion in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, and you ripped Turman Burrell’s head off?” she questioned.

“Well it’s not like he didn’t deserve it.”

“So you realize that what this book is then: a 350-page irrevocable confession. Aren’t you worried that you’re going to stand trial for what you’ve done?” Jessica asked. Her tone and word emphasis was obviously falsely constructed -- like she was reading off a cue card.

“What jury would convict me? What jury could convict me?” Bill prompted. “In fact, I urge everyone to read the book and come to the same realization so many others have -- that Burrell created a situation where the only logical response was his death.”

“I definitely agree with you, Bill,” Jess replied.

“And for just $49.95, plus shipping and handling, you can agree too. And our operators are standing by, so if you call in the next ten minutes you’ll get another copy for free. That’s two books for the price of one, plus extra shipping and handling. And not only that, if you upgrade to the signed copy, America, I’ll throw in a free collector’s mug with yours truly on it and the words from the book ‘To your death and redemption.’” Bill smiled cheesily before continuing. 

But in the old farmhouse on Hummingbird Lane in Bon Temps, the volume was low and no one was paying attention to the infomercial for the books that Bill could hardly give away.

Upstairs in her bedroom, Sookie giggled as she felt fingers ghost over her skin, causing goosebumps to break out over her. Eric was leaning over her, kissing her neck slowly as they lied in bed together.

"So tell me, Sookie, have you read Bill's book?" he asked before pressing his lips to her neck again.

Sookie giggled again, “You really wanna talk about Bill right now?” She slid her fingers through his hair and tilted her head more to make room for him.

"No," Eric growled, as he rolled her under him. "We have much more important things to do. To hell with Bill Compton and awful book."

“So you’ve read it?” Sookie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pam read it and she likes to quote it as it makes her laugh," Eric answered. 

“Oh geeze!” Sookie cried out, not because of what Eric said but because his hand was slipping between her legs.

Eric smirked as he teased his finger over with panties, he could feel how turned on she was and it was making him hard.

“Eric,” Sookie moaned. “Please. . .”

"My pleasure," Eric replied, hooking his fingers into her panties and tearing them off before pulling the covers up over their heads.


End file.
